When viewing web content on a web platform, users usually do not have the freedom or capability to define their own personalized experience. One problem with this is that it ignores each individual user's own distinct taste and preference on the web content, and thereby tends to provide irrelevant content to the users. This significantly degrades users' experience with the web platform. Further, the web platform may need infrastructure (e.g., hardware, software, network services) that consumes large computing and network resources (e.g., memory, bandwidth) for displaying and/or streaming the web content. Therefore, it is desirable to find a system that efficiently provides relevant web content to the users.